Desde mi cielo
by lorenina
Summary: Una vez fuera de la cárcel, y a salvo, Michael recapacita sobre Sarah. Songfic: Desde mi cielo. Mägo de Oz. Gaia II


Mira hacia atrás y no puede creerlo. Apenas se ha escapado de sus perseguidores, y mientras vuelan sobre el atlántico, él solo puede observar el pasado, él solo puede recordar sus ojos.

Mientras viajan en el avión comercial, su hermano ojea una revista, con una media sonrisa. Pronto volverá a ver a su hijo, y a Verónica. Pero Michael no puede pensar en ninguno, excepto en ella.

Cierra los ojos y se recuesta en el asiento, mientras sus dedos estrujan el posabrazos. El sueño lo invade, y una oscuridad le rodea… pero los ojos de ella le observan.

El silencio le invade…

Ahora que está todo en silencio

y que la calma me besa el corazón

os quiero decir adiós

porque ha llegado la hora

de que andéis el camino ya sin mi,

hay tanto por lo que vivir

no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar

me gustaría volver a verte sonreír

Aquella mirada se le había clavado en el corazón como una espina. Él había sentido que la había traicionado, pero ella debía entender que solo lo hacía por su hermano. Enamorarse de ella había simplemente algo que no había tenido encuentra.

Y a pesar de que eso era lo que quería, siente que ha cometido el mayor error de su vida.

Acababa de dejar atrás a él único amor verdadero que podría haber tenido en su vida. Aquella media naranja… ahora que simplemente era zumo.

Él podría morir, no le importaba, pero ella…

No quería que la luz de sus ojos se apagara, se marchitara…

Pero mi vida

yo nunca podré olvidarte

y sólo el viento sabe

lo que has sufrido por amarme

hay tantas cosas

que nunca te dije en vida

que eres todo cuanto amo

y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti

te cuidaré desde aquí

Debía de reparar el mal que había hecho, debía hacer algo por ella… Sarah.. su nombre sonaba a música celestial, pero que si él la escuchaba estaría blasfemándola. Un nudo en la garganta y sentía deseos de gritar, llorar… abrazarla, quererla y cuidarla.

Pero no podía, estaba demasiado lejos.

Sé que la culpa os acosa

y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"

no hay nada que reprochar

ya no hay demonios

en el fondo del cristal

y sólo bebo todos los besos

que no te di

Todo fue culpa de él, todo. No supo medir las consecuencias. No consiguió que el plan funcionara desde el principio.

Había hecho tantas cosas mal… había dañado a tanga gente… ojalá pudiera repararlo.

Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, mientras recordaba cada gesto… aquel beso que detuvo el tiempo y los unió por siempre en un instante. Una conexión mágica, que en cuanto acabó, se perdió para siempre.

Pero él guardaba aquel recuerdo en su corazón.

Pero mi vida

yo nunca podré olvidarte

y sólo el viento sabe

lo que has sufrido por amarme

hay tantas cosas

que nunca te dije en vida

que eres todo cuanto amo

y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti

vivo cada vez que habláis de mi

y muero otra vez si lloráis

he aprendido al fin a disfrutar

y soy feliz

Saber que nunca podría amarla como él quisiera lo mataba lentamente, pero debía aprender a sobre ponerse. ¡Si estaba deprimido no podría ayudarla! Lo primero que haría sería mandarle rosas… y después, una carta de amor que la hiciera sentirse querida.

En esa misma carta dejaría las cosas claras y dejaría que ella echara a volar. Debía hacerlo, no quería que se volviera como él, cáscara vacía que vivía gracias a los demás, porque si fuera por él, moriría alejado, solo en un mar de pena, muerte y depresión.

No llores cielo

y vuélvete a enamorar

nunca me olvides

me tengo que marchar

Pero mi vida

yo nunca podré olvidarte

y sólo el viento sabe

lo que has sufrido por amarme

hay tantas cosas

que nunca te dije en vida

que eres todo cuanto amo

y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti

desde mi cielo

os arroparé en la noche

y os acunaré en los sueños

y espantaré todos los miedos,

desde mi cielo

os esperaré escribiendo

no estoy solo pues me cuidan

la libertad y la esperanza

yo nunca os olvidaré

Y así, él podría cuidar de ella, acurrucarla en sueños, y mandarle todo su insuficiente amor, desde aquel paraíso maldito, desde aquel infierno disfrazado de cielo, con un solo pensamiento.

Ella.


End file.
